edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures: Midway Promotional Game
The Midway Promotional Game is a game released by Midway in advance of their release of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. It was made to promote said video game. In it, you search through the rooms of Ed, Edd, and Eddy, hunting for jawbreakers and hidden surprises. Finding all the marked surprises or hidden jawbreakers will result in earning rewards. The Lane The Lane is where the game starts, with the Eds standing around. It is the lobby of the game, from which all three rooms can be accessed. There are three movable parts. *'Traffic Cones': Clicking on them will put one on top of the other and reveal a place to enter a secret code. Inputting the code "SCAM" will unlock a special Mis-Edventures wallpaper. *'Mailbox': Clicking on the mailbox will show instructions for the game. *'Fire Hydrant:' Clicking on the fire hydrant will make the fire hydrant's top pop off from water pressure and the trailer for the game appear. Ed's Room Ed's room is his basic basement room. *'Space Clam Poster': Clicking on it makes it roll up, revealing a jawbreaker. *'Monster Kit': Clicking on it makes a monster form. If left unattended, the monster will soon fall apart, but if glue is added, it forms a shell around the monster which the monster eventually breaks, escaping into the outdoors through Ed's window. After a few seconds go by, Jimmy will be seen running past the window, screaming "Why must you torment me?!?" as the monster chases him. This activity gives three Ed patches. *'Model Jet Plane': Clicking on the model of a jet plane hanging from the ceiling will cause it to wave back and forth, rewarding you with one Ed patch. *'Model Rocket': Clicking on it once will cause it to start the engines, falter, and stop. Clicking again will make it start, seem to catch, and then falter and stop. Clicking a third time will have it roar to life and fly around the room before returning to its original position. This activity gives one Ed patch. *'Model Propeller Plane': Clicking on this model will cause it to swing back and forth like the jet, which will reward you with one Ed patch. *'Baron O' Beefdip': Clicking on Baron O' Beefdip will cause him to grab a can of spray paint and use it like spray deodorant on his right armpit. This gives one Ed patch. *'TV': Clicking on the TV will cause a tape to be inserted, and Sarah's face will show up onscreen. This gives one Ed patch. Clicking again will cause the tape to be ejected and the TV to turn off. *'Model Builder Magazine': Clicking on the magazine will flip it over, revealing a jawbreaker between the pages. *'Tiki Head': Clicking on the tiki once will cause it to stick its tongue out. Clicking again will make it belch, revealing a jawbreaker. Taking the jawbreaker will give an Ed patch, and the tiki will revert to normal form. Clicking again will make the tiki take on Ed's face, and only this form and the stuck-out tongue form will be available; the tiki will not belch again. Edd's Room Edd's room is his carefully guarded inner sanctum. *'Planetary System': Clicking on the system once will make a rocket ship fly from Earth to the Moon. Clicking again will make a person exit the ship, ready to plant a flag on the moon. Clicking a third time will lead to an flying saucer coming out from behind Mars, abducting the human, and blowing up the rocket ship. This gives two Edd patches. *'Bed': Clicking under the bed will make a skeleton start to crawl out from beneath the bed. Subsequent clicks will make the skeleton progress until, after four clicks, the skeleton is pulled back underneath the bed and a jawbreaker rolls out. *'Light Switch': Clicking on the light switch will cause the room to go from day to night, with all the lights switching on due to very little outside light. This gives one Edd patch. Clicking again will switch it from night to day. *'Ant Farm': Clicking on the ant farm will cause the ants to scurry around and reward you with one Edd patch. *'Alarm Clock': The alarm clock is perched on top of Edd's bedside table. The drawers of the table has a sign on it reading "Do Not Open Until 11:30." Any attempt to open it will be futile, but if the clock is wound to 11:30 (which is done by clicking on it six times), the drawer will open, revealing a jawbreaker. An alarm will also go off until the clock is wound forward. *'Bunny Slippers': Clicking on the bunny slippers once will cause them to hop forward. Clicking again will cause them to hop again. Clicking a third time will make them hop offscreen to the right and back onscreen from the left. This will give one Edd patch. *'Chair': Clicking once will turn it into a different chair titled "(Different) Chair." Clicking again will change it into a stool, titled "Stool," on which a jawbreaker sits. Clicking again will change it into another chair, entitled "De Stoel." Another click will make it "Chair" again. *'Knife': Clicking on the knife embedded in Edd's table will cause it to vibrate back and forth and reward you with one Edd patch. *'Microscope': Clicking on it will bring up a slide showing countercurrent flow. Clicking again will bring up several slowly moving particles that are either purple or translucent. Another click will show a bunch of tiny floating Planks and a Jonny spermatozoon which declares "I can see our house from here, right on!" and rewards you with two Edd patches. A fourth click will turn the microscope off. Eddy's Room Eddy's room is his garish, 70s loving room. *'Speakers': Clicking on his speakers will turn them on, and they will play a pounding beat. This gives one Eddy patch. *'Chair': Clicking on his desk chair will make it roll back into the rug, lifting it up so that a jawbreaker can roll out. *'Light Switch': Turning on the lights will change the setting of the room from day to night. Doing it again will change the room from night to day. *'Blinds': Lifting the blinds will show The Kanker Sisters lying in wait outside Eddy's room. This will give one Eddy patch. *'Lamp': One of the lights can be adjusted to point at the disco ball. *'Disco Ball': If clicked on, it can be set spinning when the lights are off. If the lights are then turned one and the lamp is pointed at it, a party will start. This is rewarded with three Eddy patches. *'Tissues': A tissue will pop out when clicked on. If clicked on seven times, a jawbreaker will pop out of the box. *'Lava Lamp': If clicked on, the lamp will move, and will reward you with one Eddy patch. *'TV': The TV can be turned on, but will fizzle static. The antenna can be adjusted (at one point going into chicken form), but it will stay staticky. However, after five adjustments, the antenna will be at original position, and will give two Eddy patches. *'Pin-Ups': Turning over the magazine will reveal a jawbreaker. Rewards There are rewards given out for completing all hidden rewards on a level or finding all jawbreakers. *'Complete Ed's Room': Receive Ed, Edd n Eddy wallpapers. *'Complete Edd's Room': Receive Ed, Edd n Eddy buddy icons. *'Complete Eddy's Room': Receive printable Ed, Edd n Eddy stickers. *'Find All Nine Jawbreakers': Receive a cheat sheet for Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. Jawbreaker Locations *In Ed's room: **Beneath the Space Clam poster **Underneath Ed's Model Builder magazine **Hidden inside the tiki head *In Edd's room: **In a cabinet in Edd's desk, triggered to open when the alarm clock is wound forward **Underneath Edd's bed **On one of the chairs Edd has (specifically, the stool) *In Eddy's room: **Underneath the rug; it rolls out when the chair moves the rug **Beneath one of Eddy's magazines **Hidden inside Eddy's tissue box Gallery The Lane MidwayLane.png|The basic lane. MidwayLaneSecret.png|The secret code entry box. MidwayLaneInstruct.png|Instructions for the game. MidwayLaneTrailer.png|The trailer for the game. MidwayGameCompletion.png|Completing the entire game. MidwayJawbreakerReward.png|Download a cheat sheet for the game! Ed's Room MidwayEdsRoom.png|Ed's room. MidwaySpaceClam.png|Beneath the Space Clam poster. MidwayTikiBelch.png|The belching tiki. MidwayModelBuilder.png|Inside Model Builder magazine. MidwayJimmyMonsterRun.png|Jimmy running from the monster. MidwaySarahOnTV.png|Look, Sarah's on TV! MidwayEdsRoomReward.png|The reward for completing Ed's room. Edd's Room MidwayEddsRoom.png|Edd's room. MidwayBedReveal.png|What's under Edd's bed? MidwayEddsAlarm.png|What happens when the alarm goes off. MidwayStool.png|Edd has a lot of chairs. MidwayEddsRoomDark.png|When the room goes dark. MidwayFloatingPlank.png|Floating Plank. MidwaySingleCelledJonny.png|What's with Jonny? MidwayEddsRoomReward.png|The reward for completing Edd's room. Eddy's Room MidwayEddysRoom.png|Eddy's room. MidwayLiftedRug.png|Eddy's chair after being rolled back. MidwayTissues.png|A jawbreaker in Eddy's tissue box. MidwayEddysMagazine.png|Looks like Eddy's got one of his magazines out again. MidwayEddysRoomDark.png|Eddy's room in the dark. MidwayDiscoParty.png|Party! MidwayKankerTrap.png|Look out, Eddy, you've got company... MidwayEddysRoomReward.png|The reward for completing Eddy's room. Rewards MidwayEdsRoomReward.png|The option to download the reward for completing Ed's room. MidwayEddsRoomReward.png|The option to download the reward for completing Edd's room. MidwayEddysRoomReward.png|The option to download the reward for completing Eddy's room. MidwayJawbreakerReward.png|The option to download the reward for finding all jawbreakers. Jawbreaker Locations Downloads MidwaySpaceClam.png|Space Clam poster in Ed's room. MidwayModelBuilder.png|Model Builder magazine in Ed's room. MidwayTikiBelch.png|Tiki mask in Ed's room. MidwayBedReveal.png|Under the bed in Edd's room. MidwayEddsAlarm.png|In the bedside table drawer in Edd's room. MidwayStool.png|On the stool in Edd's room. MidwayLiftedRug.png|Underneath the rug in Eddy's room. MidwayTissues.png|Inside the tissue box in Eddy's room. MidwayEddysMagazine.png|Underneath the magazine in Eddy's room. Stickers.png|The sticker sheet you get for completing Eddy's room. Tips.png|The "tips" sheet you get for finding all the jawbreakers See also *''Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures'' External Link *Internet Archive link Category:The Real World Category:Online Games Category:Games